Rikuo Nura
|image name= Rikuo Human2.PNG;Human Rikuo_Y.PNG;Yōkai Form |kanji = 奴良リクオ |romaji = Nura Rikuo |gender = Male |other=Young Master, Nura-kun |japanese voice=Jun Fukuyama, Eri Kitamura~Child - VOMIC and Sennen Makyō |birthdate = September 23 |age-part1=12-13 |age-part2=16-17 |species = 3/4 Human 1/4 Yōkai (Nurarihyon) |height-part1 = 148 cm (4'11") |height-part2 = 175 cm (5'9") |weight-part1 = 48 kg (103 lbs) |weight-part2 = 66 kg (145 lbs) |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=1 |anime debut=1 |clan=Nura Clan |affiliations=Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol |fear type=Displacement }} Rikuo Nura the main protagonist of Nurarihyon no Mago and Human by 3/4 of his blood and a Yōkai by the other 1/4. He is the grandson of Nurarihyon and Yōhime, and son of Wakana Nura and Rihan Nura. ''Appearance'' Due to having yōkai blood in his lineage, Rikuo has two forms: one in which he takes a human form, and another where his yōkai blood takes over and he becomes a full yōkai. The former is frequently called his "Day" form, whereas the latter is called his "Night" form, as originally he was only able to maintain it during darkness. ''Human Form'' In human form, Rikuo appears as a teenage boy with brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half (Saori describes it as "reverse pudding"). Even though his eyesight is perfect, he always wears glasses. Often, he is seen in his school uniform worn over a red sweater with running shoes, especially in public. Otherwise, he wears only his red sweater and khaki pants instead of the black pants in his school uniform. Within the Nura House only, he can also be seen wearing a replication of Nurarihyon's past outfit: a cloak over a black kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri), only Rikuo's cloak is blue instead of red. ''Yōkai Form'' Rikuo's yōkai blood normally awakens at night time, during which he undergoes a drastic transformation. In his yōkai form, Rikuo is significantly taller compared to his human form. His eyes narrow and turn red. His hair grows long, he loses his glasses and his voice deepens. His appearance resembles that of Nurarihyon and Rihan in that his hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head. Like Nurarihyon, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. Always, his yōkai form is seen with a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri. Midway through transforming into his yōkai form, Rikuo temporarily retains his human form's outfit. His hair grows longer and turns black and white, although not as long as his fully transformed form. He also appears taller than his human form, but still shorter than his full yōkai form. ''Personality'' ''Human Form'' His Day Form (Human) is seemingly weak but very clever, easily manipulating one of the council members into isolating himself during a meeting and rationalizing against the dissolution of the Gyūki Group. Originally he couldn't remember things he did as his "Night" form, but he later is able to remember and he decides to form a own "Hyakki Yakō" . ''Yōkai Form'' His Night Form (yōkai) is confident, strongNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 40, page 9 and inspires "Fear" amongst his allies, leading many to join him. He handle the human side of things with his "Day" form and handle the yōkai-side with his youkai formNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 40, page 9-10. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Rikuo can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. After losing a fight to his grandfatherNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 68, page 11, he is taken to the yōukai village of Toono to train and finally learns what type of demon he is, thus gaining stronger abilities. He has departed for Kyoto to face Hagoromo Gitsune, save Yura and avenge his father. He seems to get stronger when his "Day" and "Night" blood mix. Rikuo officially exchanged sakazuki with the following: * 5-5 Sakazuki - ZenNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 3, page 23 * 7-3 Sakuzuki - Kubinashi, Yuki Onna, Jami, Kappa, Kurotabō, AotabōNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 40, page 7 - 12 ''History'' Growing up, Rikuo was surrounded by a wide variety of yōkai - many of whom watched after him at his grandfather's behest. He frequently pulled pranks on them, and viewed his grandfather and the yōkai world with a sense of awe. When he was 5, his father was stabbed to death in front of him. As a child, he was excited at the prospect of succeeding his grandfather and becoming the Nura Clan's Third HeadNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 6. However, thanks to Kiyotsugu's school presentation, Rikuo learned that yōkai were actually renowned for doing evil deeds. When he tried to contest it with knowledge of the yōkai in his household, his classmates teased and ostracized himNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 11 - 13. As a result, he decided it was best not to mention yōkai around other humans. He said,'' I'll never mention it again''. At a routine Nura Clan council meeting, Nurarihyon formally announced his intention to pass leadership of the clan to Rikuo. However, due to his new-found knowledge of yōkai nature, Rikuo adamantly refused the positionNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 1, page 15 - 18. A clan board member, Gagoze, who had believed himself best suited to the position, attacked a school bus he believed Rikuo to be riding in an attempt to kill the boy. Once Rikuo learned that his friend Kana was in danger, he tried to mobilize the Nura Clan Hyakki Yakō to save those who had been riding the bus. When Mokugyo Daruma stopped him, stating that a human couldn't command the Hyakki Yakō, Rikuo awoke to his yōkai blood for the first time and replied that it would be fine if he were a yōkai himself. At the site of the accident, he faced and defeated Gagoze and declared his intent to become the lord of all yōkai. Shortly afterward, he reverted back to his human form and fainted - forgetting the incident entirely. Since then, he has attempted to become more like a normal human by doing all sorts of good deeds, though he still trusts and is friendly with his yōkai underlings. ''Synopsis'' Exposition Arc This arc focuses mainly on Rikuo's attempts to maintain a normal human lifestyle despite often becoming involved in yōkai affairs. It also includes the event four years prior to the series' start which shaped Rikuo's current beliefs. Gyūki Arc The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol travel to Mt. Nejireme at the invitation of a supposed yōkai specialist. However, the invitation turns out to have been a trap by the head of the Gyūki Clan. Separated, the members of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol must deal with yōkai of the Gyūki Clan and Rikuo ultimately faces Gyūki himself. Rikuo learns that Gyūki set up the trap because he didn't want the Nura Clan, which he greatly cherishes, to suffer under the influence of a weak leader. Afterward, Rikuo decides to take up the mantle of Nurarihyon and officially become the next Nura Clan head. Ungaikyō Arc On her 13th birthday, Kana is confronted by Ungaikyō - a yōkai she first met when she was 6 years old. Ungaikyō tries to trap and kill her in a mirror, but she is rescued by Rikuo's "night" form. Developing a crush on her savior, Kana asks to know more about him and he ends up taking her to Bakenekoya to celebrate her birthday, surrounded by yōkai. Shikoku Arc When one of the board members of the Nura Clan is attacked and killed, and Nurarihyon subsequently disappears without notice, the Nura Clan is thrown into chaos. Trying to keep them together, Rikuo encounters a rival faction from the Shikoku area who intend to take over the Nura Clan's territory. Their leader, Tamazuki, is ruthless and willing to sacrifice his subordinates to further his own goals. Rikuo and his Hyakki Yakō battle with Tamazuki and his Hachijūhakki Yakō (consisting of 88 demons, instead of the 100 of a Hyakki Yakō) and emerge victorious, but Tamazuki is spared in the end at the request of his father - who Nurarihyon had gone to visit. Rikuo lets Tamazuki live only under the condition that he build a memorial in honor of the subordinates who died by his hand. Jami Arc When Kiyotsugu receives an e-mail asking for yōkai-related help, he drags the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol (minus Yura) out to help the e-mail's sender, Shinako, who is troubled by the yōkai Jami appearing at her bedside every night. After several incidents, Rikuo figures out that the "Jami" which has been troubling her is a fake and, together with the real Jami, confronts the actual culprits: the priest of the local shrine and the yakuza group working in conjunction with him. With the problem resolved, Jami joins Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō and the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol return home with Shinako's gratitude. Keikain Arc Ryūji and Mamiru, a pair of onmyōji from the Keikain House, surface in Ukiyoe Town and it isn't long before conflict ensues. Though they came to find Yura, they end up exposing Rikuo as a yōkai and subsequently battling him with the intent to kill. They ultimately have to back down when Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō intervenes and leave after telling Yura to return to Kyoto - as the guardians of two Kyoto seals have been killed by yōkai.(This arc is also a lead-in to both the Past Arc and the Kyōto Arc.) Tōno Arc When Hagoromo Gitsune resurfaces in Kyoto, Rikuo is determined to fight her and take revenge for his father's death - as well as rescue Yura, who has gone to aid the rest of the Keikain family in protecting Kyoto. Nurarihyon, however, is well aware of how dangerous the Kyoto yōkai are and forcefully sends Rikuo to the hidden yōkai village of Tōno to train and grow stronger. Meanwhile, the Keikain House struggles to protect the Kyoto seals from the Kyoto yōkai's forces, with little success. After an encounter with one of the Kyōto yōkai, Rikuo comes to realize what sort of power Nurarihyon possesses and, having grown stronger, leaves along with several Tōno yōkai to return to the Nura house and prepare for the assault on Kyōto. Kyōto Arc Rikuo, along with the vast majority of the Nura Clan and several yōkai from Tōno, invade Kyoto. Nearly all of the onmyōji barriers around the city have been destroyed by Kyoto yōkai, and the Keikain House itself struggles to fight against Hagoromo Gitsune's forces. They ultimately join forces with Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō to replace the fallen barriers and stop Hagoromo Gitsune from giving birth to a new evil. After the final battle, Rikuo with new reslove officially becomes the Nura Clan's Third Head. ''Urban Legend's Arc'' Tōryanse Arc Shōei comes to ask Rikuo for advice on a situation in his clan's area of control. The situation turns out to involve a yōkai named Tōryanse the Slasher, who has been spiriting girls away and stealing their faces. Rikuo and Shōei combine forces to put a stop to it, but Tōryanse seems to belong to a larger group - the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Tokyo Arc As Rikuo is hurrying home from school, in hopes of finding out more about the Hyaku Monogatari Clan when he gets there, his trip is delayed by Tsurara who wants to get ice cream, while continuing on their way he is soon asked by a stranger if he was Rikuo Nura, when he answers yes he is taken a photo of by the stranger who quickly runs away afterwards leaving them bewildered, he then spots someone watching him from behind a tree. But his attention is soon drew to a man asking for directions, as he is helping the stranger he is almost fatally injured from behind by another man. Fortunately, he is protected by Tsurara who frozes the two men (knowing he doesn't want them killed become they are human) realizing they are being watched he grabs hold of Tsurara and makes a run for it down a alley. While wondering who these people were and how they know him, he begins to feel an increasing pain from the gangs assault. Worried for his health Tsurara tires to take a shortcut to the train station though a construction site, but are attacked by two snippers while inside the site, one of the snippers mentions the prediction of "kudan" to them, before being corned by the gang from before. Despite the danger they're in he tells Tsurara to restrain herself, before being attacked by a man with a bat, seeing how serious they are he ask the men if this is some kind of mistake and what this "kudan" prediction is but is just attacked again, the men tell him to stop pretending to be human and show his true form. But he tells them he is human, just before he's narrowly hit by a bullet, as they prepare to fire again their gun is shattered by ice from Tsurara, who threatens them not to do it again. Realizing their hoping for them to transform, he tells her not to do it, but before she could protest she is strike down with a taser gun, angered by this he picks up a pipe and quickly disarms several of the men. Corning one of them he forces him to tell him everything he knows but just as he finishes talking, a woman leaps out of nowhere and starts slaughter the men. He moves in to stop her, the other men want pay back for her attacking them, but he tells them that they aren't a match for her and that she's real yokai, just as Tsurara awakens the woman disappears, hearing the screaming outside he realizes she's attacking civilians and rushes to stop her, telling Tsurara to stay behind and look after these men. Just as he's about to transform and confront her, Kana appears, wondering why he's there, wanting to see him transform more than anything the woman tries to eat her to force him into doing so, but is saved by Rikuo, frightened he calms her by telling her he'll protect everyone. Before transforming to "Night Rikuo" and slaying the woman. But the people are all scared by Rikuo and start to go into a panic, when he is approached by two men, one of the men usings his abilities, claims that in one night, all the Nura Clan's fear will become the Hyaku Monogatari Clan's, he then announces a game of "tag" to Rikuo and the Nura Clan, that they have 14 hours to find and defeat their seven executives, if they failure to do so in the alloted time, then all the Nura Clan will lose their fear, due to his manipulation, masses of people will try to kill him, but before leaving the man introduces himself as "Encho". Not wishing to fight humans he grabs Kana and Tsurara and flees, summoning a flying yokai for transportation, he then calls out to the Sanba Garasu to tell the executives of his clan to help smoke out the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. Despite being on the move, he can't help but try to save people that are being attacked, after giving his orders to the Sanba Garasu he takes a moment to rest, seeing how exhausted he is Kana offers him a drink and voices how confused she is about everything. Tsurara quickly steps in to inform her of who he is (with tears in her eyes) and saids she should be taken to the main house where it's safest, but they are soon found by a mob, he tells Kana he'll explain everything later and they run. While on the move Rikuo is soon surprised by a oversized man that introduces himself as "Raiden the trigger-hammer", one of the seven executives, a battle ensures but Rikuo finds it difficuilt to cause any damage to the man become of his harder than diamond bones, but after switching his fear from defense to offense, gaining a different appearance, he easily triumphs over and destroys him. Shibuya Arc Just as he defeats Raiden he soon gets an unexpected visited from Itaku, who was watching the battle, and hands him another sword to make up for the one he nearly destroys in his fight, amazed by this Tsurara asks how that is possible. He explains that he merely put his fear into his sword in order to cut his opponent, taking a few hints from the hyoui that Itaku uses, doing his trips to Toono. But Itaku is quick to voice his opinion on the matter, when Kuroumaru arrives to report that a large number of yokai are appearing in the Shibuya area and attacking people, leading Rikuo to believe that someone in the Hyaku Monogatari are creating them, asking everyone, including Itaku, to head for Shibuya. Tsurara still wonders what should be done with Kana, and Rikuo simply saids to bring her along, seeing how nowhere is safe at that point and heads out. He soon arrives to keep Kyōsai from attacking Natsumi, cutting off his right arm, unfortunately he wasn't able to keep him from transforming her into a yokai, but after a lengthy stuggle, where he is forced to kill people transformed into yokai, he manages to exclusively target the yokai around Natsumi, freeing her without actually hurting her, and it helps to turn the other girls transformed into yokai back to their normal selves. As he is about to finish off Kyōsai, he is revealed to be nothing more than a copy, with the real Kyōsai starting the painting Kusozu, 'which begins to slowly rot away Rikuo's body, Tsurara goes to try and stop him, but she is soon put in danger also in doing so. Rikuo arrives to save her, using his fear to slow down the decaying, with Kyōsai figuring he has less than 1 minute to live, but he said it doesn't matter as he refuses to die until he finishes off the rest of his clan for causing all this destruction to his town, and if the rotting won't stop then he'll just have to kill him before it's done. He charges toward him killing all the yokai in his way, and finally slashing him with his sword, before falling off the edge of the building he tells Rikuo that even if he dies the pictures he has made will still remain, and wonders if he will be able to escape from his protrait of hell. Tsurara is pleased that he is recovering, with Rikuo happy to see that Aotabo has arrived and taken care of most of yokai, they head out to stop the remaining yokai, while Tsurara leads the people to safety. Fukagawa Arc As he is finishing off the remaining yokai, he is approached by "Kejōrō" who is then attacked by Ryūji, who reveals that she is an imposter, he thanks him and asks him why he is there. He says he has something to inform him about, but is soon interrupted by the arrive of Natto and the others who informs everyone about the death of Hoko. But after deducing that the "Kejōrō" they just stopped was nothing more than an underling and that the real imposter is still on the loose, it leaves them to wonder what the real imposters truth objective is. But he is soon informed by Kiyotsugu, who came with Aotabo, of a new rumor that tells of a "messiah" appearing to kill Rikuo, he realizes that if he never wants to put an end to this then he needs to stop Encho or he'll just start the rumors again, when he recieves a message from Kubinashi informing him that someone is targetting his mother and that he will protect her. Despite being angered by this, he has fate that Kubinashi will keep his word and keep his mother safe, feeling that protecting the area as the third takes priority over anything else and goes to search for Encho. They head to Fukagawa, as it was the location of Sanmoto's former mansion, where they search for clues on Encho's whereabouts, after getting word of the clan's process at protecting the districts and that his grandfather is acting as general commander of the main house, but soon run into trouble from more enemy yokai as they make their way to a river bank, lucky Itaku manages to found a hidden entrance, as they make their way inside they continue to be attacked by yokai, with Rikuo displacing a new technique while stopping them, they then come across the remains of a large yokai, but soon he finds they need to decide which door to take in order to get to Encho. When he finally does reach him, Rikuo is surprised to find Encho striking down one of his own. Who informs Rikuo that the Hyaku Monogatari Clan has been dissolved as of today, he tells Encho that he doesn't understand his motives, but all he says is that he's a storyteller, having had enough of his games he moves in for the kill, when he is told by Encho of how the Nue's resurrection is a kind of story. before being attacked by the giant yokai called "'Ao Andon". Rikuo and his group soon find stopping the gaint monster nearly impossible, for Tsurara points out that it may be immortal, an idea that Rikuo finds ridiculous. But after a few close calls and an opening created by Itaku, with help from Tsurara, Rikuo was any to attack and destroy the monsters core finishing it off. After catching up with Ryūji, who with after Encho, they are confronted by a new opponent, using a barrier to stop their movements, Ryūji informs them that the young man is from the "Gokadoin House", which are descandants of Abe no Seimei, shocking everyone. Encho tells him that even though Ao Andon is defeated, his fear is nothing in this territory now, but he says it's only lost until he takes it back and it shouldn't be long before it's their again. But before the battle can be decided, Rikuo and his group are subbenly taken by surprise by a newly revived Sanmoto, who destroys the hideout forcing them to run, he makes his way to the Nura Clan main house, but Rikuo arrives to stop him before he can cause anymore damage, Rikuo, realizing that he's just a mindless husk of flesh, decides to simply cut him down head on, seeing that their are people around him that acknowlege both his human and yokai side, wanting to protect them he asks Tsurara to become his sword, using the kasane method of matoi, to obliterate him, just as daybreaks. Thankful, everyone celebrates, with Rikuo grateful that all his friends are safe, and thanks Kiyotsugu for all his help, before turning back to "Day Rikuo" and falling unconscious, from his injuries, but not wanting to chance back, until he stopped Encho, but after sleeping a day and a half, and his injuries are patched up, the executives discuss matters concerning recoveing their fear and the status and whereabouts of the remaining Hyaku Monogatari Clan, but all Rikuo can ready think of is if his friend's are alright, but his mind is put to rest when Tsurara tells him that everyone is fine, after Kana visits. But they are soon pay a visit by Ryūji, who came to delivery a message from Akifusa, that the Nenekirimaru is completed and to retrieve it at Mount Osore. ''Gokadoin House Arc'' ''Abilities and Weapons'' ''Human Form'' As a normal human, Rikuo exhibits no super-human attributes to speak of. He does, however, have a knack for strategies as seen when formulated a plan to capture Inugami. Rikuo also seems to have some level of athleticism, as seen when he briefly crossed blades with Gozumaru, outmaneuvering the latter despite being in human form himself at the time (though he had to assume his night form to actually end the battle). And as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has under his command an entire household full of Yōkai. And being 1/4 yōkai, Rikuo has the unique ability to shift into a full yōkai form, but only at night. During the fight against Inugami, he exhibited the ability to assume his yokai form even during the day time, albeit in a secluded auditorium. When pitted against Toryanse, Rikuo, while still in his "day" form, managed to show a large array of skill; demonstrating superior reflexes by jamming Toryanse's scissors with his blade, even though the latter attacked by surprise. ''Yōkai Form'' In his "Night" state, Rikuo is knowledgeable and is capable of performing at least some of the techniques used by the prominent leaders of his clan, though other techniques, he is still in the way of learning. He mainly relies on swordplay as his primary method of offense. He is capable of executing Matoi and other yōkai-related abilities while in this form. The only notable weaknesses that can be mentioned about Rikuo while in this form is perhaps the fact that it (initially) can only be maintained at night, where the manifestation of Nurarihyon's blood running in Rikuo's veins is at its strongest, catalyzing the transformation. Rikuo seems to be able to hold this form for as long as he stays in the shadows isn't in contact with daylight, at which point, he will probably revert back to his humanity. In the Kyoto arc, Rikuo is able to stay in this form longer when he is in the area which has it's Kekain seal broken, something which also affects both Awashima and Itaku and cause them not too transform into their alternate form. ''Attributes'' * Enhanced Strength: While in his night form, Rikuo displays considerable physical strength. His raw power alone enables him to handle Nenekimaru against beings several times much larger than himself. * Enhanced Agility: Night Rikuo has been observed leaping great heights and distances. * Environment Control: Night Rikuo seems to be able to manipulate his surroundings to a certain degree. This usually manifests as a dark blue mist that seem to appear withing his vicinity, and together with his Hyakki Yakō by his side, this creates an imposing sight to behold. * Yōkai Summoning: True to his bloodline and status as the grandson of the one recognized as the Master of All Yōkai, Night Rikuo exhibits the capability to instantly summon yōkai at his side simply by calling out to them; the yōkai that he summons are usually those of his clan, typically his attendants. In the anime, this was further exploited in Episode 7, where Rikuo displayed the ability to summon several Hi No Tama to accompany him (and then later, Kana) into the night. * Enhanced Recovery from Injury: A question-and-answer section in volume sixteen has Zen commenting on Rikuo's unusually speedy recovery from injuries. He adds that it's likely due to the blood of Rikuo's grandmother Yōhime (ie. her healing abilities). ''Techniques'' * Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yōkai Yakuza Kick (奴良家一子相伝フライング妖怪ヤクザキック, Nura-ke Isshisōden Furaingu Yōkai Yakuza Kikku) – is a traditional technique of the Nura family which delivers a powerful kick to an opponent. It is sometimes performed in a roundhouse manner. * Meikyō Shisui (明鏡止水,Soul Mirror, Deadly Water) – is Rikuo's hatsu technique. It makes the enemy unaware of his presence, even if they were looking straight at him; this allows him shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. If Rikuo's fear is cut, the technique is dissipated. * Ougi Meikyō Shisui, "Sakura" (奥義・明鏡止水"桜",Secret Technique: Soul Mirror, Deadly Water - Cherry Blossoms) – is a technique which utilizes superior yōkai sake poured into a large sakazuki cup. By blowing across the liquid, blue flames are produced which burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly incinerate low-level Yōkai almost instantly. So long as the water continues to ripple, the flames will continue until the opponent is reduced to ash. * Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月,Mirror Flower, Water Moon) – is Rikuo's hyoui technique. It distorts an enemy's perception of him by creating an illusion akin to an afterimage. Those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by the one using it. * Matoi (鬼纏''Demon(ic) Clad'') – is a technique also known as "demon clad". This technique is the accumulation of "fear" transferred from a Hyakki Yakō to its leader. It is only possible for a leader of part human part yōkai heritage, and it works by layering the fear of one's underlings on top of one's own. There are two known methods, and Rikuo has performed them with the following: **Zen – Using the Izutsu method, his fear coats Rikuo's sword with the poison of his wings. It is represented by a pair of wing-like black markings. **Tsurara – Under Snow: Using the Izutsu method, her fear coats Rikuo's sword in swirling patches of ice that freeze whatever they touch. It is represented by a pair of snowflake-shaped markings. **Itaku – Kasane Iro Shion No Kama: Using the Izutsu method, his fear envelops Rikuo's sword and changes it into a larger version of Itaku's own scythe. It is represented by a pair of whirlwind-shaped swirl markings. **Kurotabō – Using the Kasane method, his fear envelops Rikuo like a kimono, giving him the ability to summon countless hidden weapons. Using the Izutsu method, a horde of weapons are shot at an opponent. **Shouei – Kokkikurenai Daishinsou: Using the Izutsu method, his fear enlarges Rikuo's sword several times and has a large baboon claw holding the base of the blade. ''Equipment'' * Nenekirimaru – An exorcism blade that only harms yōkai. It was handed down to Rikuo from his grandfather. It is later shattered to pieces following the Nue's rebirth, it was later repaired by Akifusa. * Takimaru – A mere wooden stick Rikuo picked up at the boundary of Tōno's forest. He used it to slice through the fear surrounding Toono Village and has worn it, along with Nenekirimaru, at his side since. * Sakazuki Cup – A traditional liquor holder that Rikuo, in his Night form, seems to always carry with him under his clothes no matter where he goes. This is because it is a pre-requisite in order for him perform his Ougi, "Sakura" ''Relationships'' ''Family'' Nurarihyon Rikuo's grandfather. Before the events of four years ago, they were much closer and Rikuo often aspired to be just like him. Though sometimes harsh on Rikuo, he always has his grandson's best interests at heart. Wakana Nura Rihan Nura ''Friends and Enemies'' Kana Ienaga Rikuo's childhood friend, object of affection, and neighbor. He once promised to come help her whenever she is in need, and she is the main reason for his actions during the Gagoze incident. When they were younger and their classmates teased him for talking about yōkai, she cheered him up. She currently has a crush on his yōkai form, and has no idea that Rikuo and his yōkai form are the same! But later finds out Rikou's night form when he saved her from a yokai.Which ended up getting recorded and later posted in the internet. Yura Keikain Rikuo's friend. Though, as an onmyōji, she is his natural enemy, she defended him against her brother and was willing to believe him despite her own doubts. Even after she learns of his yōkai blood, she accepts it because she has gotten to know what sort of person he is. She is the initial reason for him journeying to Kyoto. She wears a semi-permanent poker face that only changes at the times of danger. Kiyotsugu He was the one who first made Rikuo start hiding the fact that he was not normal when he gave a report on how yōkai were evil and did not exist. He was saved by Rikuo's night form as a child when Rikuo first transformed to save his school friends. Ever since then he has been following yōkai wanting to meet Rikuo's night form again. Through the internet, Kiyotsugu was shocked to learn that the Lord of Pandemonium he had been searching for turned out to be his friend Rikuo when he saw posts on the message board revealing Rikuo's day and night form to be the same person. Although the internet made Rikuo out to be evil, he set out to prove that his friend was innocent because of his strong faith in Rikuo. Hagoromo Gitsune Rikuo's enemy. She killed Rikuo's father in front of him and one of Rikuo's reasons for journeying to Kyōto is to sever the bonds between them. Trivia *Jun Fukuyama, Rikuo's Japanese voice actor, is also the voice actor for the main character of the anime series Time of Eve, whose first name also happens to be Rikuo. *In the first publication of Chapter 1 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump, Rikuo is stated to be 9 years old when he defeats Gagoze, thus creating a discrepancy in a later chapter, when he has already reached 13, the "yōkai age of adulthood." This is fixed in the tankōbon, where Rikuo's age during the Gagoze incident is changed to 8 so that after the incident, he is seen turning 12. *Rikuo's Yōkai form was voted the most popular character in Nurarihyon no Mago in the first character popularity poll with 2562 votes, whereas his Human form ranked 5th with 661 votes.In the 2nd poll Rikou's night form ranked first again in the poll with 3231 votes while his human form ranked 9th place with 748 votes. ''References'' ''Navigation'' Category:Character Form